Impercept
by Silmarl
Summary: une jeune rôdeuse, Azerol , se voit participer à une quète, incitée par Gandalf , pour reconquerir un royaume, et tuer un dragon.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

Elle rebroussa ses manches, tout en lançant un énième soupir, tandis qu'elle s'en retournait à sa besogne.

Après quelques instants, ses manches retombèrent. Poussée à bout, la jeune femme se leva prestament et laissa s'échapper un cri de rage et de frustration tout en tapant -un peu trop fort- le tronc du malheureux arbre qui se trouvait à proximité de son poing droit.

Lorsequ'enfin, elle senti la douleur, elle s'arrêta de bouger un instant, avant de se laisser tomber le long du tronc, qui lui écorchait par endroits sa peau, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Pour une fois depuis des années, elle laissa s'exprimer toute sa frustration, sa rage, sa colère, alors elle se permit de pleurer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise.

Lorsequ'elle se releva, elle scella Elros, son vieux compagnon, avant de se remettre en route.

Elle déboucha sur une clairière recouverte d'un tapis vert qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et s'arrêta face au fleuve qui la parcourait pour s'asperger d'eau fraiche le visage et remit une mèche rousse rebelle derrière son oreille, avant de respirer un bon coup.

Peu de temps après, elle s'allongea de dos sur l'herbe chaude et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant paisible.

Gandalf maison grise voulait lui parler de quelque chose qui selon lui "tenait de la plus haute importance".

Elle devrait se remettre en route si elle voulait arriver à Bree avant la tombée de la nuit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva.

Message de l'auteur!!

 _ceci est ma première fic ( il y'a un début à tout )_

 _le prologue est bien court je l'avoue, mais il faut bien introduire l'histoire :)_

 _bref, j'espere avoir une review, qui me permettera de savoir si je dois continuer ou arreter de le massacre x)._

 _n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions , qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, cela m'aidera pour la suite !_

 _sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre ! ._


	2. Chapitre 1

Le Poney Fringant

Le soleil tentait de percer l'épaisse masse de nuages, de fins rayons de lumière s'étaient cependant frayé un passage et éclairaient faiblement la ville de Bree.

Azerol hésita à faire un détour par la compté, mais s'était vite ravisé lorsequ'elle s'est rendu compte que cela lui ferait perdre énnormement de temps.

C'est avec une moue qu'elle reprit sa route.

Elle voulait visiter cette fameuse compté, mais le temps lui manque.

"Le poney fringant" c'est dans cette taverne où Gandalf voulait s'entretenir avec elle.

Elle arriva aux portes de la ville avant le coucher du soleil, de fines gouttes commencèrent à tomber pendant quelques instants, avant que la pluie ne s'intensifie. Avec un sourire, elle rabattu sa capuche et s'avanca.

Les rues étaient étroites et le sol était dallé de pierre, et par endroits se trouvaient d'immenses flaques de boue.

Elle dut se retenir d'étriper un homme qui l'éclaboussa avec sa charrette, en grommelant, elle continua son chemin et ne tarda pas à arriver devant l'enseigne de cette fameuse auberge.

Une odeur de moisi et de bière lui enflamma les narines, et c'est avec une grimace de dégoût qu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée. Elle accrocha son monteau et un spectacle assez...particulier se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Quelques hobbits dansaient et chantaient debuts sur une table, entourés d'hommes et de femmes qui riaient et suivaient le rythme, la plupart déjà ivres morts.

Elle s'adressa au tavernier qui regardait cette scène avec amusement.

-une table réservée au nom de...Gandalf.

Le tavernier sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et lui désigna du doigt un point dans la salle.

-oui! La table au fond.

-cela arrive-t-il souvent?

-quoi donc? S'interrogea l'homme.

Elle lui désigna avec un sourire le joyeux attroupement.

-oh oui . Répondit-il avant de se lancer dans un rire franc.

-seulement quand y'a les petits bonhommes! D'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais vu chez moi ma petite dame.

-en effet, je me nomme Azerol.

-Prosper !

Le tavernier revint à ses occupations, à savoir faire sortir un homme légérement colérique et qui a sûrement abuser de la boisson , de sa précieuse taverne.

Elle prit congé et se dirigea vers sa table, et ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un Gandalf souriant n'apparaisse.

C'était un vieil homme portant une longue tunique grise assortie d'un long chapeau pointu. Sa barbe grise descendait presque jusqu'à sa ceinture, et tenait dans sa main droite un long bâton surmonté d'un cristal blanc. L'Istar avait l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme.

Il s'assied devant elle et l'observa de ses yeux pétillants de malice. Elle souria à son tour et le magicien lui lanca alors :

-alors très chère, comment s'est dérouler votre trajet?

 _Message de l'auteur!!_

Eh bah , ca commence bien :p , le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement dimanche ou au plus tard Lundi !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review , positive ou négative ! Cela m'aidera par la suite :

Sur ce , au prochain chapitre !!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Décision

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour rous vos votes et review, cela me fait éxtrément plaisir!

J'ai dûe réécrire ce chapitre 2/3 fois pour donner un résultat à peu prés potable, et comme je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ce chapitre , je le publie en avance pour me faire pardonnée assez de blabla maintenant et place au chapitre :

Decision

-Alors très chère, comment s'est dérouler votre voyage?

Azerol soupira un instant, mais ne put empêcher un fin sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

L'Istar s'asseya confortablement tout en passant sa commande à une des serveuses qui passait par là.

Lorsequ'elle s'apercu que le magicien attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Très bien, mis à part quelques obstacles que j'ai rencontrés sur la route.

Gandalf parut soudainement intéressé et lui demanda avec innocence.

-ooh, quels genres d'obstacles?

Surprise, elle se demandait d'où venait ce soudain intérêt, avant de comprendre quelques secondes après que ce dernier n'était pas sérieux... Elle ne comprendrait visiblement jamais l'humour du vieux magicien.

-umm, quelques wargs, deux ou trois brigands...

Elle énonçait ses "obstacles" en faisant mine de les énumérer avant de rajouter.

-ma foi, rien qui ne sort de l'ordinaire !

le pèlerin gris laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Connaissez-vous...connaissez-vous Erebor?

La jeune femme observa l'Istar un instant, ne sachant comment réagir :

Gandalf lui avait fait parcourir tout ce chemin pour lui parler de la montagne solitaire?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche dans une vaine tentative de s'adresser au magicien, avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Elle ne savait quoi répondre, reprenant ses esprits, elle soupira d'agacement avant de lui demander.

-je doute, ou plutôt j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir jusqu'ici dans l'unique but de me faire une leçon d'histoire?

-cela ne répond pas à ma question!

Elle entendit vaguement ganfalf grommeler quelque chose sur la prétendue sagesse des dunedains.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre en un souffle.

-oui.

Le sorcier semblait réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter.

-bien...bien...cela vous dirait-il par tout hasard de vous joindre à...à une quête?

Elle observa le magicien avec elle ne sait quel sentiment.

Elle savait que ce dernier fumait énormément de vieux toby de la compté, mais tout de même, elle ne pensait pas que cela finirait par rendre le sorcier quelque peu...dison.

-je... Gandalf, est ce que tout va bien?

-oh oui, toujours, pourquoi cette question?

-seulement pour...en être sûre...

s'ensuivit alors un long silence gênant durant lequel chacun attendait que l'autre reprenne la conversation.

-alors? Fit elle

-alors quoi? Répondit-il innocemment.

-votre quête? Quel est son but?

-eh bien, moi et une compagnie de treizes nains tenterons de reprendre leur ancien royaume, et dans cette compagnie se trouve l'héritier du throne de Durin, thorin, fils de thràin...

-fils de thròr. Conclut-elle avec une voix blanche.

-et...et le dragon?

-quel dragon?

-Smaug voyons!

-aah...ce dragon!

Ahurie, elle observa Gandalf un long moment, comment peut-il prendre cette quête suicidaire à la légère?

Ce dernier se leva.

-si vous êtes intéresser, rendez-vous dans 2 jours en compté, là, vous verrez une porte marquée par un signe, là-bas vit notre quatorzième de la compagnie, Mr .saquet.

-et vous...où allez-vous?

-je dois me rendre d'urgence chez un vieil ami.

La plantant là, le magicien sortit sans demander son reste, et Azerol resta assise, perdue dans ses pensées

Elle allait devoir faire une décision importante.

Message de l'auteur

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera ( normlement ) lundi, sans faute!!

Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !!


End file.
